


Hard Lessons, Ch1-Pt2

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [27]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other, inn, saia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: A little bit of a delay from the last story, was dealing with some life issues, and honestly I still am. Lots of stress and lots of... pain. Either way I have a few to upload now ^_^Adrian continues his lesson on Mana and the Elements giving us a better insight into how we all tie to the planet's energy.CKoM is owned by myselfDMFA and it's characters are owned by Amber Williams.Currently the story is unedited, if you find a mistake please let me know!





	Hard Lessons, Ch1-Pt2

He stepped away once finished and continued, “You guys don't need me to tell you how varied emotions can range, these are just some examples. BUT, all emotions will fall under one or more of these categories.” Adrian then circled his hand over the Luna element, “Confusion for example may come as a result of a lack of connection to this element.” Then placed a hand on the Light Element, “The desire to comfort someone; even a stranger who's bad day you sympathize to, may be a result of a strong connection to these two.” After explaining his points he turned back to his class and stood before his desk. “These are the passive effects of Mana, weather or not you have a strong overall connection. Any questions?”

“Where did this, 'Mana', come from and how did it develop?” one student asked from back rows.

“It has been around since the day life existed as far as we Creators can tell. As for it developing, we do not know, only that it has always been with us,” replied Adrian.

A number of hands shot into the air, they were all from the students.

“Next question is what is a Creator. Yes?” He said and the hands all lowered again.

“Are you sure you cannot read minds as well Adrian?” Fa'Lina asked jokingly.

Adrian smirked, “Not on my list of abilities, but who needs to be in this class. I can see all the questions just running off their confused faces,” He chuckled. “Creators are not necessary a Race of its own. Any of the races on Furrae could be a Creator, as our genetics do not define our appearance, only our connection to Mana.” Patting his chest he presented a quick smile and then a shrug, “My appearance? My mother was a Being-Creator Raccoon, and my late father was a Phoenix who took on a human appearance. As a result: I have my mothers Creator heritage, along with my father's appearance and Phoenix heritage. I could have had my mothers appearance just as equally as my father's, nature just took its course.”

“So by your definition: a child from the parents of both a Creator and Cubi background shall retain the powers of both.” A voice quickly chimed, the sudden presence of Ink appeared to put a few surrounded students on edge although he appeared more interested in taking notes.

“I would gather so,” answered Adrian shooting Ink a stare there was something in his tone of asking that made him feel a little uneasy. “Given I am still new to Furrae's races, I am still learning what 'meshes' and doesn't. But Creator powers are from birth in case you're wondering.”

“Ahdrian. I have question if you vill?” Quills thick and unusual accent boomed over the heads of some students. “Returning to the more practical vorkings. If you vere unconscious, do your powers cease functioning, like vhen ve Cubi lose control of our vings?”

“I can't actively weave any elements no. Passively yes they still work, but like you I would gather anything I would need to concentrate in order to maintain would cease,” Adrian replied, Quill appeared satisfied with the answer but she was difficult to gauge at times, rarely did he see her express anything else outside of a stoic stare. Was it because of his heritage... or his father?

A hand rose slowly into the air catching his eye, Adrian waved to the student with a light smile. Her tone sounded timid, “Does... that mean we destroy Mana because we absorb emotions?” she asked sinking into her chair.

It was a bold question, thought Fa'Lina as she sat with a casual sway of her crossed leg. While the air in the room turned mildly tense with unease and curiosity. Many of the students were not aware of the significance of the relationship beteen Mana and the Creators, a couple were quick to determine the important link between the two.

Elements was the product of Mana, and the Elements tied into an individual's emotions thus was the link between all sentient things and the world they lived on. To Fa'Lina's knowledge the few ways to harm Mana was to either forcefully unbalance auras, or capture them, or even consume them so they would not return to the flow. 

Fa'Lina already knew there were no threats from the Cubi in this regard. But it was important to have Adrian tell them this himself as he smiled calmly, he too expected this question eventually.

“No.” answered Adrian with a light shake of his head. “On the few classes I've had the chance to attend, Cubi both absorb and radiate emotions. In a way, it's very similar to how Mana sustains my physical needs too, since I too can do without food, water and air. I would say your ability to sustain from emotions is just your unique way of benefiting from Mana too. It really is quite something and shows Cubi are not as far as detached from nature as you might believe.”

“You yourself young man radiate a considerable deal of emotions passively.” chipped in Fa'Lina directing one of her tendrils in a prod against his shoulder. “Much more than any Being or Creature ever could, a signal to others perhaps or a common trait?”

Adrian nodded his head to one side and admitted, “Until I met the Cubi race I wouldn't have known this.” he shrugged but turned sheepishly with an almost embarrassed grunt “But... we Creators can be rather emotional at times, comes with our connection I guess,” Clearing his throat and with a motion of his wrist he pointed to the digital board where Elly had been compiling notes for the students. “I think I've covered everything I wanted to for now, plus then some. I will post a more stable rota in due time once I can gauge the level of interest, which was a lot more than expected.” He chuckled scratching his head at the turnout, “ Thanks for stopping by and I hope you guys enjoyed my ramblings.”

In an orderly fashion the attendees gathered their things and proceeded to leave. Adrian saw to the digital board, fiddling with the information briefly and resetting the screen ready for the next class. Relina waved goodbye herself while smiling to Adrian approvingly as she left with the other students. Only Fa'Lina remained once everyone else cleared out.

“A good start Adrian. I am very pleased,” Fa'Lina approved delightedly. She had always enjoyed observing a good turn out in any class, especially when it involved new topics and new staff. “When they ask many questions, it is a good sign they show interest.”

“Or they're just being polite,” countered Adrian sipping from a bottle of water briefly. He tied the cap back on and let it roll back onto his table, “I can't imagine this is going to keep their interest for long.” he shrugged.

“Oh posh,” dismissed Fa'Lina with a wave towards the man, she shook her head, disappointed Adrian would believe the teachings he could pass on were meaningless. There was perhaps many other activities at SAIA that might be considered useless, depending on whom you asked. But all were available for a reason despite opinions, “You give the topic too little credit, you will be surprised.”

Perhaps, Adrian thought, seating himself at the desk and recalling one of the virtual screens. He flicked the display around a few times, skipping between folders until he allowed it to rest on a series of photos. It tapped at one and recalled an image of his daughter, smiling casually on a warm summers day with a garden in the background.

A surprise would be nice around about now, but something nice to bring a balance to the dreary ordeal of the last week still haunting his thoughts. Even as a soldier, trying to shake reality of his whole world imploding and rebuilding around him was going to be a lesson hard earned in time.

 

**⁂**

 

Alexsi found herself with far more customers than predicted this week at the Inn, perhaps a few more than she could reliably manage on her own. Good thing she conscripted Dan and Pyroduck's help, and Abel was kind enough to pull some weight around.

Fortunately, a quiet moment gave her some respite. Leaning onto the bar, the hostess surveyed the customers and couldn't help but shake a feeling of uneasiness at the types of customers coming through. Particularly Adventurers. Many of them were easy to pick out, and not counting the ones present another group would come and go within the hour. The sheer amount of weapons and hardware coming through was something to be concerned about, the last thing she wanted in the Inn was any more fights.

Alexsi's thoughts were interrupted by a low rumble from the side.

A large keg rolled appeared with Dan nudging it along, “So!” he greeted loudly with a grin. “Still pleased about the positive review?” the brother asked tipping the keg onto a flat side so it would no longer roll.

“Is that supposed to be a reminder?” glared Alexsi.

“Hey, it wasn't my fault you got snatched on the day of the interview.” He smirked poking fun at his sisters plight the other week. “Good thing I was around to cover, eh?”

“Dan... I have a mallet. And we're busy...” she told him continuing to glare.

“Noted.”

Abel then approached carrying some used tankards and placed them before Alexsi. “Here you go,” He said sharply, dropping a bundle of tips onto the counter. Taking a seat himself he quickly glanced side to side before adding, “I overheard some interesting things from the patrons,”

“Abel, what have I said about eavesdropping?” said Alexsi giving him a disproving stare before sliding the cash into a nearby jar.

“I'm not, and it's hard not to when everyone talks so loudly.” Abel defended staring at one group of adventurers who were particularly obnoxious. “There's a festival going on, many of the travellers are on their way to it. But the adventurers... doesn't sound like they're going for entirely the same reason,” He explained

“Why not entirely?” Alexsi asked out of the corner of her eye.

“The Kingdom of Denarova have put out guild jobs, a lot of them.” he answered plucking an orange from a nearby fruit bowl. He slowly peeled back the surface layer and continued, “Some of its residents have gone missing and its got progressively worse in the last fortnight,” throwing one of the slices into his mouth he then looked at Alexsi directly, “The number missing has tallied up to nearly two hundred now.”

Dan blurted with surprise, “Two hund- ...Are you-”

Abel jabbed Dan in the belly sharply to silence him before he yelled out anything aloud, “Yes,” he grunted, “Keep your voice down, the jerk patrols have ears too.”

“Denarova?” Alexsi queried ignoring Abel's chide. “Isn't that the coastal kingdom?

“Mmhm... the same.” Abel confirmed appearing unmoved by the seriousness of the news. The Cubi took a glance at Dan and shrugged a little, “It's not limited to just Beings either, Dan.” He told him seeing the obvious question on the younger Incibus's mind. He then departed to resume his work taking the rest of his fruit with him.

“Still... Two hundred, missing...” Dan mumbled and looked to his sister, she appeared a lot more in thought than before now.

“That explains a lot, they must be looking for information,” Alexsi concluded scratching her chin. Looking to her brother wanting to gauge his reaction to the news, as if his outburst earlier wasn't enough. She waited for the announcement he was rushing off to Denarova to render his services.

Or storm over to Zinvth himself and see what he could find out.

Neither of those came save for a perplexed blinking.

Snapping up a nearby empty basket she turned to towards the kitchen. “I'm going to get some more crackers from out back, watch the front okay?” asked Alexsi and departed. Even from the halls the noise from the main bar could be heard easily, it wasn't until she made it to the kitchen did any form of peace settle. She let out a sigh, tired from the day's activities already and dropped the basket on a table.

Continuing on she made a course for a small room at the end, oblivious to the visitor that leant against the kitchen counter with a flyer in hand. She disappeared into the pantry and then returned a short moment later carrying a large box over filled with packets. Alexsi kicked the door closed but dropped one of the packets to the ground making her sigh irritatedly. Carefully balancing the box in one arm Alexsi motioned to hunch down and retrieve the lost packet, but was startled when it suddenly became enveloped in a pink aura and floated into the air.

Looking around she saw Adrian with his hand held out at his waist, it too glowing the same pink aura. His visit brought a pleasant releif to the otherwise stressed Being. “Oh! Adrian!” she greeted. “I didn't know you where here. When did you arrive?” and plucked the packet from the air replacing it back into the box with the rest.

“A little while.” Grunted Adrian and pointed in the direction of the main bar while shrugging his shoulders, “Been kinda hiding back here when I saw the crowd, I didn't mean to startle you.”

“You didn't,” she assured approaching and placing the box down on the counter. Elly, the Watp-Aci suddenly darted up from around Adrian's shoulders, staring at the packets curiously. Alexsi took one and broke the packaging open then handed it to the critter to which it took it with glee and nomed one in a single bite. She chuckled amused by the cat like nature it held, it was so very unlike other Aci's. “Big crowd's not your thing I take it?”

“It's not that,” he replied glancing towards the hall leading to the bar. His hearing, unlike most humans could pick up the noise and conversations at this distance. It was loud, obnoxious, and a lot of it was concerning weapon to face suggestions. “I'd rather keep out of sight in this form, especially around a lot of weapons. I'm surprised you put up with it Alexsi.”

“I try to,” said Alexsi rolling her eyes around, “Most of them are behaved. Adventurers are just trying to do the right thing, you can't expect all creatures to be nice like Fa'Lina and Relina.”

“What are these Adventurers, you make them sound like it's a profession or a job?”

“Adventuring guilds. Dan used to be part of one, he's retired.” she answered taking packets out of the box and separated them into individual piles. Come to think of it, didn't Adrian once say he used to be part of a guild or sorts? “What was the name of that group you used to work for?” she asked him.

“ISRU?” returned Adrian with a blink, “International Security and Response Units. We were a global organisation dedicated to preserving peace, investigating threats and protecting cities from terroristic attacks.”

Okay, maybe it wasn't so much like that then as Alexsi thought. She did however understand a few words from his description that sounds like what Adventurers do, “Well, adventurers are freelancers who help keep peace and protect others from wayward creatures and criminals.” she explained as best she could.

“Freelancers? Sounds a lot like mercenaries.” said Adrian cocking an eyebrow. “What kind of training do they go through, is there a hierarchy system or a command base?” he continued to ask, curious to this police like organisation. Strange how the topic never came up at the Academy yet. Alexsi however only returned a strange stare as her hands paused their work. “...or isn't there one?”

“They... kinda have one.” replied Alexsi she glanced out of the kitchen window to the nearby garden. Pyroduck was outside collecting a few of the fruits and vegetables ready for harvesting. “They're independent for the most part.”

“Do these adventurers sometimes go rouge?”

Alexsi piled the remaining packets back into the box and pushed it away with a slow shunt, “...Maybe. Adrian, you're kind of making me uneasy, is this something to do with being this ISRU, thing, person?” she asked with a concerned stare.

“What gives you that idea?”

That was pretty much a yes if Alexsi knew any better and she smirked knowingly, “Because if you are anything like my brother, you don't stop doing a job even if you retire or quit it.” she said prodding his shoulder a few times. “So, here's a question, these ISRU um...”

“Agents.”

“ISRU agents then, did anyone ever go rouge as you call it?”

Alexsi was certainly a lot smarter than that pretty hair let on, she was very good at turning tables of conversation into her advantage. “Unfortunately... yes, a few.” he answered honestly.

The answer was, disappointing, by the standards she expected through Adrian, Alexsi had hoped ideals and honour were a lot more prevalent since ages past. “...Friends?” she wondered.

Adrian blinked, “...One.”

Alexsi nodded slowly as she began to understand why Adrian was inquiring so fervently. Although her knowledge of the guilds were limited, she knew enough through her father and brother. “Trying to figur e out the kinds of groups you might see out in Furrae?” she asked to which he nodded confirming her suspicion. “Adventurers are mostly good Beings and Creatures trying to make a living, and do what they feel is right. But I would be lying if I said they were all upstanding in their approach.”

“We all have our bad apples Alexsi,” sighed Adrian reluctantly, agreeing with her. “Thing is, in my experience an organisation that doesn't have strict control of it's members. Are ones often prone to making serious miscalculations in their judgements.”

“And ISRU didn't?” glared Alexsi with a suspicious narrow of her eyes.

“We made mistakes. But, we were funded by the majority of countries that had our presence.” Adrian quickly replied, leaning to one side on his arm. “We had a strict code of ethics, operations protocol and rules of engagement. I'm not suggesting these Adventuring guilds don't, I'm just as you said, researching what I might encounter out there. And I get the feeling Adventurers are going to be common.”

“You'd be surprised, maybe thirty- forty years ago sure.” dismissed Alexsi pulling a few baskets from the nearby cabinet. “Things have kinda changed quickly in the last half century, at least that's what dad said before he disappeared.”

What was that now? Thought Adrian and raised an eyebrow, “Disappeared? What happened?” he asked.

“He-”

“Hey Alexsi!” shouted Abel from the corridor before quickly arriving into the kitchen. He motioned to the bar behind him with a thumb once he was closer, “Dan's having trouble with one of the patrons you might-” he stopped mid sentence and folded his arms letting out a grunt upon seeing the visitor, “Oh, it's you. Hello.” greeted the now agitated Cubi.

“What was that about trouble?” snapped Alexsi with an annoyed groan stepping towards the spotted Cubi whom suddenly became a little more nervous; letting his stance drop. “I heard Dan and trouble, what is going on?”

“One of the patron's is trying to set up a tab, Dan is being rather vocal about declining.” replied Abel pointing again to the main bar with a single digit. With a sharp, scary snap Alexsi darted off in that direction a low audible grow rumbling from her throat as she left. Once she was gone Abel turned back to Adrian with a guarded stare, “Adrian,” he greeted.

“Abel,” greeted Adrian in return but ignored the tone of voice. Ever since the two met he got the impression that his contact with Destania would put a strain on any kind of friendship they might have. Maybe it was because he was an outsider compared to Dan and Alexsi being her kids, he wasn't sure. Though he remembered the speech the spotted Cubi provided before he left the Inn some days ago.

 

_“You really have no idea, what she's like do you?”_ Abel's voiced echoed in his memory.

 

The starting of a rant, or a warning, perhaps even both...

 

_“It's a little hard to know what you mean, when you word it like that, Abel.”_

_“Then, Adrian, let me enlighten you. Destania, is the worst kind of Creature you can imagine.”_

_“Descriptive.”_

_“You want examples? Torture, rape, murder, physiological abuse.”_

_“...”_

_“And that's just the icing.”_

_“So... why are you telling me this?”_

_“A warning.”_

_“A warning? ...or advice?”_

_“Something for your thick skull to mull on, Adrian. I have no idea what it is she did to gain whatever devotion or 'friendship' from you. But I doubt it'll last long.”_

_“You two had some history huh?”_

_“I just KNOW her.”_

_“Well... I don't, and until I see that side of her, I'll keep my judgement of her as it is.”_

_“...You're an idiot. But at least I gave you fair warning.”_

_“That's more than a lot of people usually give me too.”_

 


End file.
